


You always be Winner

by nakaharaai



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OT5 Friendship, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakaharaai/pseuds/nakaharaai
Summary: (You always be Winner)	(....Thank you, Hyung.)





	

                To be honest, Kang Seungyoon see it coming, slowly but sure. And maybe along the way, he’s sort of prepare his heart for bear it, if one day, what he never said out loud, even in his deepest mind, happen. But still, the shield that he build from thin line of lingering hope and tons of denial proven not that strong enough that he can pass this issue casually. Stand strong so no one in the room will lose it. He expects it, but, once again, to be honestly honest, he will never be able to deal with it as strong as he think he can be.

            The hints are there. Scattered away in a place within unsaid words and unsure gestures. And Nam Taehyun may be a intrigue mystery but to him, the one who he claimed the closest friend, Nam Taehyun is an open book that can be read between the lines. You can’t see his mind in his facial feature, or even small gesture but all of his works : the musics, the painting, the artistic things speak in the same languange with Seungyoon. That’s why he can be crowned as a closest best friend Taehyun had. Or one of the closest best friends because of course, no one can deny how close other members with Taehyun too.

            It happen obliviously slow, he almost lost grips. Even when he realize it’s going too far, Taehyun have slip away from his hand. There’s no more ‘funny, musically rhytmic’ laugh coming from his mouth again even if Seunghoon Hyung cracks a joke match for his ridiculously high standard. There’s no more witty comeback, out of his mouth when Seungyoon’s clumsiness appear and can make them both embarass. There’s no more rolling eyes, sets of bunny teeth in display. There’s no more word, that somehow, Taehyun and silence seems like a natural package. The only noise that can be linked to him was and are his musics. (That sometimes he found out from soundcloud cause the said member too shy to sharing his perspective of music with his leader again).

            He knows, he is not the only one who notice. After all, his precious members always the first to ‘sense’. They never said a word about it (or not yet, cause more than often, he can catch the worried look Minho shoot him after looking at their youngest), but he can feel it. The way Seunghoon hyung frequent his high standard jokes in their group conversation. The way Minho always do silly acts in front of Taehyun, or the way Jinwoo hyung never absent to check Taehyun whereabouts and make sure he eats three times a day, even if they busy writing songs in studio. All for the sake of bringing up their lovable maknae’s smile. It works everytime it happen but they can be deceived by such a smile that never reach the eyes. Even if the said maknae tries his best to look genuine.

            Knowing than Nam Taehyun is not that best in oral confrontation, he tries so hard to ‘speak’ to him in another elements. Verbal gesture that included the understanding look, the calm and patient demeanor or sometimes with a languange they can relate to : music. But still, Nam Taehyun isnt the one who can break in easily. He just give Seungyoon some sort of grateful but still refuse to giving Seungyoon the light. About what happen and so on. Sometimes, he try his hardest to smile so genuinely, expressing his word of many thank yous.

            Then, after long time, dealing with the silence agreement between them, Seunghoon can’t get enough. He tries to adress this matter clearly. Seungyoon knows this when he see his tallest hyung knocks the door of the youngest with some unreadable face. So, he nods and give the hyung the tumbs up.

            The first piece of puzzle comes in the form of Seunghoon sits in his bed one night, waiting for him to come back to dorm.

            _We need to talk._ He said.

            “ Hyung, what-“

            “ He said he need to rest, Yoon. “

            Seungyoon doesnt need to ask. The key is clicking in his head.

            “ Is it that bad? “ is the only answer he can give. Seunghoon nods. His breaths as if the air suffocating him. And give Seungyoon a look.

            “ Can you talk to manager so he can get...a bit of days off? “

            Seungyoon understand. He can catch the floating unsaid words.

            The things is the oblivious become too much obvious it feels like they’re pretending. And living a lie was never easy. Sure, Taehyun still picks up their phone or casually hanging out in their group chat once in a while. But, he refuse to come to company. He refuse to come home to dorm. Even if he dont said in words, they just know. From the way, his smell dissapear everyday around them. In a way, his room become a dust collectors. From the untouched guitar hanging sadly in studio. Taehyun always love music, so for him to abandon music is a life-matter choice. But, it isn’t the case. He still share his love to music, his love and musics in his soundcloud account, so that they can read the problems clearly. It isn’t a what. It is a where.

            _I just want to sing._ Seungyoon feels like crying, but the tears dry within how many times he always repressed it back. He isn’t in denial, but crying feels like he acknowledge all of the things he choose to keep. Sure. The Taehyun, the boy who give all his love to music, just want a simple choice that he barely gets. Even when he supposedly must do it every single time. Just who in the world the singer that doesnt want to sing? But, once again, reality never fail to slap their existence to him. And all he want (and their hyungs want) is encircle Taehyun in loving embrace.

            He said it, His maknae said it with so many courage he can muster, after facing each of his hyung’s face, seek into their eyes for a love that always be there, the understanding that eventhough it’s hard, will never waver, the trust that can’t be broken by how many betrayal they ever faces.

            “ Hyung... “ the next words he said, come out wavering. End with broken sobs. Taehyun doesnt held any expectation and maybe unconciously he prepare his heart for the worse. For the boling rage, or the angry, crack up shell of acknowledgement that his hyungs put of front. Anything other than their smile, and eyes full of understanding. Even the said eyes already swim with unshed tears. They nod and Taehyun swear he regret that he is the reason that put the tears there.

            “ I’m sorry... “ his voice betray him and it come out more likes a broken sobs than a coherent sentence. But his hyungs will always get it, no matter how twist his words are. They stand there, hands hanging in awkward position because they want so badly hugs him but they want him to know that he still have a choice not to receive the hug if he feels uncomfortable. After all, it’s big decision for him and he already tired just for gathering the couragement. He dont know who start it first, but in a blink, he can feel another’s warm seeping through his body as the other’s eliminate the distance between him.

            They sit beside each other, hand in hands. Making sure they are in this together. Seungyoon can hear his heart breaking and his eyes burning. Minho bits his lips but his eyes never stop flooding tears. Seunghoon hyung, look longingly into the oblivion place he never know. Jinwoo hyung embrace Taehyun right shoulder with his free hand, cherishing their precious little time as a group of friends rather a group of idols. Taehyun sits there, looking more sad to his hyung, memorizing their face one by one and keep this last memory into his heart.

            “ You know, Tae...” Taehyun, and all members look up to their leader. “ I always be thankful of you. “ The hyungs nod and Taehyun can feel his heart beats faster. “ You will always be our sassy diva maknae. “

            It’s the first time they see such a genuine smile again. Then Mino laugh despite his crying face. Follow by Jinwoo and Seunghoon join last.

            This time, Seungyoon knows that no matter hard weak his heart for this moment, there’s always a sweet in the bitter end.

>             (You always be Winner)
> 
>             (....Thank you, Hyung.)

           

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Unbeta-ed
> 
> Like i said, once a winner, always be a winner.
> 
> Lets meet again, baby bird.


End file.
